Drake
Drake & Josh is an American television sitcom created by Dan Schneider for Nickelodeon from January 11, 2004 to September 16, 2007. Plot Drake Parker and Josh Nichols live in San Diego, California, with Josh's awkward father Walter; Drake's loving mother Audrey; and their manipulative and conniving younger sister Megan. Drake is a popular, yet immature aspiring musician idolized by his schoolmates, and Josh Nichols is a smart and responsible person with situations affecting his daily goals, but has trouble with dating and popularity. The two boys are often involved in multiple comedic misadventures and obstacles while also handling an array of teenage situations. Main Cast * Drake Bell as Drake Parker * Josh Peck as Josh Nichols * Nancy Sullivan as Audrey Parker Nichols * Jonathan Goldstein as Walter Nichols * Miranda Cosgrove as Megan Parker Recurring Cast * Alec Medlock as Craig Ramirez * Scott Halberstadt as Eric Blonowitz * Allison Scagliotti as Mindy Crenshaw * Yvette Nicole Brown as Helen Dubois * Jerry Trainor as Crazy Steve * Jake Farrow as Gavin Mitchell * Julia Duffy as Mrs. Hayfer * Cathy Shim as Leah Episodes Main article: List of Drake & Josh Episodes Seasons Films Drake & Josh Go Hollywood (2006) The boys are left at home in San Diego after Audrey and Walter go on a ten-day cruise. Drake and Josh are told to take Megan to the airport so she can visit her friend in Denver, Colorado, but they accidentally send her on a flight to Los Angeles. Drake and Josh go to Hollywood to get Megan back, end up stopping a multibillion-dollar heist, and booking a guest-spot for Drake on TRL. The TV film aired on January 6, 2006; according to TV Guide, it was the highest rated program on all of cable during its opening week. It currently holds a 78% on Rotten Tomatoes. Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh (2006) A new Drake & Josh TV film tentatively entitled "Drake & Josh: Best Christmas Ever" began production in July 2008, and premiered on December 5, 2008. The title was later changed to "Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh". Creator Dan Schneider returned as executive producer, with Marjorie Cohn and Lauren Levine co-executive producing. Michael Grossman directed the feature. The film centers around the boys who are working as Santa's helpers in a mall when Drake promises a little girl that her foster family will have "The Best Christmas Ever"—and then try to fulfill that promise while a grumpy police officer interferes. While the boys are not enjoying their time, Audrey and Walter are feeling worse on their vacation because they have to stay in a hut while in a hurricane.3 The TV film was broadcast in HD format, unlike the previous TV film Drake & Josh Go Hollywood. It also featured Henry Winkler and MMA fighter Kimbo Slice. The premiere of Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh broke the record of most viewers for the premiere of a Nickelodeon film with 9.10 million viewers, a title previously held by iGo to Japan. Despite the strong ratings, the film is the lower-reviewed of the two Drake & Josh films, currently holding a 70% on Rotten Tomatoes. Reaction Trivia Category:TV Shows Category:Featured Articles